


Lovely Day For It; Interlude

by Spoonzi



Series: We Joyless Few [7]
Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Joy Pills, Off Joy, new characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonzi/pseuds/Spoonzi
Summary: A brief gap in Thomas & Clancy’s Story to progress the plot and introduce new characters.
Relationships: Henry Simmons (OC)/Rosemary “Mary” Simmons | The Chemist (OC), Mentioned Thomas Everett (OC)/Clancy Dawnburrow (OC), Thomas Everett (OC) & Henry Simmons (OC), Thomas Everett (OC) & Rosemary “Mary” Simmons | The Chemist (OC)
Series: We Joyless Few [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680010
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Lovely Day For It; Interlude

Thomas changes his clothes before he goes to the Simmons’ house, carefully selecting his favorite blue and green plaid slacks and a black turtleneck brown sweater vest combo to match. He wears his clothes like an armor even though he has never been scared of Henry and Mary Simmons before in his life. But he’s off his joy now, always at a chance of being caught out and having to alter he and Clancy’s plan of escape. He stands in front of their house trying to look anywhere but at his scuffed, brown dress shoes. 

The house looks like how he can always remember it looking. There are rose bushes out front only bringing out the red of the door and the stained glass in their front window depicting a small bouquet of that same flower sticking out of a science beaker. Finally, he knocks on the door knowing he can’t dilly dally too long or someone will get suspicious. 

Henry opens the door, for once out of his uniform and instead he wears a neat button down and a pair of smart trousers. Stepping aside, he ushers the blond in. “Come now you are just in time. To the table with you!”

He simply follows the instructions, stepping into their kitchen and sitting at the round table in the center. Mary smiles at him beyond her mask looking the very same as always, spectacular. Her vibrant red hair is pulled neatly above her head in the large style women with long hair seem to be wearing as of late decorated by a white hair piece. Her clothes are neat and fashionable, a nice red dress with two large white stripes going down the middle to match her shiny white boots and her ever present clear, plastic lab coat with white hymns. 

“Hello, darling! It’s so good to see you and know you’re alright after what happened today!” She says trotting over to deposit a large bowl of soup in front of him and another in front of her husband. This close he can see the raised, pinkish chemical burns coming from under the left side of her mask and flowing all the way down beneath her dress. She kisses them both on the cheek before dancing back over to the counter to retrieve her own bowl. 

“This looks absolutely splendid, Miss Mary. Not unlike yourself.” He compliments when she gets back taking a seat between the two men. She’s not much older than him, definitely younger than Henry but the two were made for each other if there ever was such a thing as being perfect for someone else. He takes a bite of his stew and hums. “Delicious as well.”

“I’d tell you not to flirt with my wife, son, but we both know your interests lie a little differently.” The bobby comments in what must be a teasing voice causing the younger man to sputter and cough so hard he has to deposit his spoon back into his stew and thump his fist against his chest. 

“What?” He finally croaks out. 

“Oh leave him alone.” Mary rolls her eyes and wacks her husband’s arm before looking back to the blond. “Darling, you’ve been in love with Clancy Dawnburrow since we were still in school. It isn’t that hard to spot.”

Thomas doesn’t know how to respond to that, so he just eats more stew. 

**Author's Note:**

> Getting busy for a little bit, updates may be farther between.


End file.
